


happiness comes when everything numbs

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Emotion Repression, M/M, this is just A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Walking back and fourth gets tiring eventually. Especially ,like Logan, you’d had been doing it for ten hours.To the point that his shoes had heated up so much that a hole had burned itself into the sole.He looked a the clock. 02:51.He’d been awake for over a day
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	happiness comes when everything numbs

**Author's Note:**

> this was a vent

Walking back and fourth gets tiring eventually. Especially ,like Logan, you’d had been doing it for ten hours.

To the point that his shoes had heated up so much that a hole had burned itself into the sole.

He looked a the clock. 02:51.

He’d been awake for over a day 

Sleeping was starting to get hard now. 

_You are a fictional being. Logic. You don’t need sleep.  
_  
Getting out of bed in the morning was starting to get hard.

_You only get out of bed to be ignored anyway.  
_  
Today was hard.

_Today was hard. No today was evidence. How was the void Logic-  
_  
Logan didn’t want to remember it.

_Janus’ cane yanked you into suspended darkness. The subconscious.  
_  
Logan wondered if he didn’t have to feel the hard.

_Where it is so, so cold and so terrifying that it caused you to scream out of absolute terror.  
_  
Logan remembered the keys.

_But of course like the saying goes:  
_  
He didn’t know where he got the strength from but he ran. He ran out of this room to the storage room. Once he had that key things would never be hard again.

_If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around,  
_  
Sifting through the colours until he found the baby blue one, he placed it a his wrist and watched as the key hole shape form effortlessly. 

_Did it even fall -  
_  
Logan finally felt a peace. He was finally going to be a side. A benefit. Logic.

_Or make a sound.  
_  
**“Logan Logic Sanders, put down that motherfucking key before i get to you, or else!”**  
.

.

.

_So the tree fell and it was heard._

Patton stood at the doorway in his cat onesie, his glasses askew on his face and residue from him drooling. Despite this normally humiliating exterior, his face showed emotions of pure fury, melancholy and sympathy all at the same time, supported by the fact that literal fountains were streaking down his cheek while his voice reverberated around the room with malice dripping from. It might also be the fact that he was holding a baseball bat.

It finally dawned upon Logan that if he tried to get rid of it, Patton was going to sense that it was going to be used because they were linked.

He moved the key away from his hand but kept in his hand.

Patton’s eyes were glued to his hand but he looked a little bit better.

“Patton, please just let me do this.”

Pat’s angry face was back.

 **“Explain, explain, WHY THE FUC-!”**  
“I just have to do this, I want to be better, I just want to be Logic.”

It became so quiet. So silent .The two just stared at each other, the moral side in utter disbelief and the logic side was so shocked by what he said he dropped the key that he was so eager to stick into this arm.

Why is his face so wet. 

Patton unfroze and run up to Logan and encased him in a hug.

“Please, don’t cry”

Ah, that explained it.

“Please don’t think that being Logic means that you have to forcefully remove you’re emotions , what makes you human-”

“But were sides not-”

“Please, remember to look at your ring finger and remember why there is a band around it that matches mine. Remember I love you” 

And with those words the flood gates opened so bad that the couple cried for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending...


End file.
